Girls' Night In
by ThatDude15
Summary: A collab, Yuri fanfic using my Soul Eater OC (Natsumi) and AngelEvansUchiha's Soul Eater OC (Mizuki). Please read, it's really good, you won't be disappointed, thank you.


**Hello once again, ladies and gentlebros. I know this Yuri fic may not get as many views as my Bubbline fic, but I decided to make it anyway. The characters in this fic are my Soul Eater OC (Natsumi) and AngelEvansUchiha's Soul Eater OC (Mizuki). Sadly, she only agreed to allow me to make this fic on the condition that she can borrow Damian (Male OC) for a Yaoi fic. Well, without further ado...YURI! :D**

It was a Saturday night and as always Damian gave up the apartment so his partner, Natsumi, and his fellow Meister, Mizuki, could have the night to themselves.

"Hurry up," Natsumi rushed her Meister as he got ready, "Mizuki will be here any minute and you're still getting dressed." Natsumi stood the doorway in her green tank-top and black yoga pants.

"Look," Damian began frustratedly, "I give you this apartment _every bloody week._ So the least you can do is give me a couple minutes to get dressed in peace." There was a knock at the apartment door.

"See, they're already here," Natsumi said.

"Then go get the door and let me put my damn pants on," Damian grunted. Natsumi walked out of the bedroom and across the living room to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Mizuki and her Weapon partner, Kevin, waiting outside. Kevin was dressed in his usual blue V-neck shirt, grey short-sleeved hoodie, blue and grey armbands, tattered black jeans and black combat boots. His black blue-highlighted hair covering his left eye. Mizuki was wearing her usual blue tank-top, grey short skirt and black shoes. Her long, straight black hair down to her waist and a small bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Hey guys," Natsumi said, opening the door, "come on in."

"Thanks," Mizuki and Kevin said. Natsumi led them into the living room and offered them a seat on the couch. A minute later, Damian came out from the bedroom. He was dressed in his green T-shirt, black jacket, black slacks and black and green shoes.

"So where are you guys going anyway," Mizuki asked, settling down on the couch.

"We're going to the UFC fight tonight with Soul and Black Star," Damian said. "I managed to get us all front row seats, main event is Anderson Silva vs. George St. Pierre. It's gonna be fucking awesome." Damian gave Kevin a knuckle bump in greeting.

"Don't gawk too much at the ring girls or you'll miss the fight," Mizuki said, glaring at the two men.

"We will make no such promises," Kevin said, giving Mizuki a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry, they're just eye-candy," Damian said, taking Natsumi by the waist and kissing her. He grazed his hand on her cheek before turning to leave with Kevin. They closed the door and locked it, Natsumi and Mizuki left in the empty apartment.

"You mind if I quickly go change into my PJ's," Natsumi said.

"It's your place, do what you want," Mizuki said with a smile. Natsumi left to the bedroom to change. Mizuki glanced down the hallway to make sure the door to the bedroom was closed. She then quickly rummaged through her purse to make sure she had what she needed.

"Much better," Natsumi said walking back into the living room. She had changed out of her top into a black bra and her yoga pants into PJ shorts. "Hey, what's in your purse," she said, innocently glancing over.

"Oh, nothing," Mizuki said, shutting it closed. "You got any drinks," she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, there's some wine in the cabinet there. I'll get us some glasses," Natsumi said, walking into the kitchen. She came out with a bottle and two glasses. They poured some wine and turned on the TV to a chick flick. They barely payed attention to it, but they gossiped about stuff going on between the other girls. About how the tension between Maka and Soul was unbearable. How Liz and Patty, mainly Liz, were at their wits' end dealing with Kid and his symmetry obsession. Nothing really happened much with Tsubaki, but she was much too sweet to dish gossip on anyway. She kinda just lies in the cut. About an hour passed and they had already finished the bottle of wine. The two girls were drunkenly giggling with warm blushes in their cheeks.

"So Natsumi," Mizuki said, "if you don't mind me asking. How's Damian in the sack?" Normally Natsumi wouldn't share such details, but her ol' booze brain didn't stop her.

"Jeez, don't get me started," Natsumi said. "His libido is fucking restless...no pun intended." The two girls laughed for a moment before Natsumi went on.

"Nah, but for real, Natsumi continued, "he just _always_ wants to fuck. Don't get me wrong, I'm always happy to oblige. But sometimes it's like if we go any harder, he's gonna break me in half. We do take some breaks though, thank shinigami for that. Actually...now that I'm thinking of it," Natsumi started rubbing her thighs slowly, "I'm kinda getting warm thinking of it."

"Aw, it's probably the wine," Mizuki said. "But if you want...I'm willing to experiment." The two girls paused and stared at each other. They both broke into a fit of laughter, but Mizuki stopped laughing before Natsumi did.

"I'm serious, y'know," Mizuki said slowly crawling across the couch towards Natsumi. "I'm willing to get a little weird if you want." Natsumi slowly stopped laughing as Mizuki put her face just an inch from her own.

"Uh...are you feeling alright," Natsumi asked.

"Well, if you want me to be honest," Mizuki said with a wry smirk, "I'm feeling a little horny."

"Woah, okay, I'm not to sure I'm on the same page as you," Natsumi said backing up a little.

"Don't worry," Mizuki said, closing in on Natsumi's tender lips, "you will be soon." Mizuki pressed her lips hard against Natsumi's. Natsumi was shocked that Mizuki had stuck her tongue inside off her mouth and was now twirling it around her own.

"Wait, hang on, what are you doing," Natsumi gasped.

"Getting weird," Mizuki said. She grabbed Natsumi's head and forced another deep kiss. Saliva slowly dripping from each of the girls mouths. Mizuki then grasped Natsumi's breasts, Natsumi gasped and whimpered. "I've always loved your dark tan, Natsumi. It's _very_ sexy." She continued grabbing and squeezing Natsumi's breasts.

"Oh wow, you're really sensitive there, aren't you," Mizuki said. Natsumi moaned as Mizuki rubbed and kneaded her breasts over her bra.

"Hey," Mizuki said forcefully, squeezing harder on Natsumi's boobs, "that was a question. Now answer me."

"Y-yes," Natsumi gasped, "I'm...I'm v-very sensitive there."

"Well I wonder how it'd feel directly then," Mizuki said, slipping her hand under Natsumi's bra and pinching her nipples. "How does it feel now?"

"I-it f-f-feels...good," Natsumi cried. "Really, really good."

"I bet you're soaking wet down there, aren't you," Mizuki said, lowering her gaze to in between Natsumi's thighs. "Let's take a look, shall we?" Mizuki tore Natsumi's shorts off her, immediately revealing her wet pussy.

"Wow, you weren't even wearing panties under these," Mizuki said in gleeful surprise. "I bet it tastes really good, my mouths watering just as much as your cunt is." Mizuki then started licking and sucking Natsumi's clitoris. Natsumi's eyes shot open and she cried even louder than before at the sudden stimulation. Mizuki went farther as to insert two of her fingers into Natsumi's pussy as she licked away. Natsumi's whole body was trembling and wriggling, subconsciously wanting Mizuki's fingers to stir her up harder.

"I feel like I should share your taste with you," Mizuki said. "I'm not so selfish as to deny you your own cunt taste." Mizuki leveled her head with Natsumi's. "Open your mouth." Natsumi did so and Mizuki slowly let her spit drip ino Natsumi's mouth. The warm saliva/love juice combination mixing with Natsumi's own spit.

"How does it taste," Mizuki asked. Natsumi swallowed the filthy mixture down her throat.

"D-delicious," Natsumi answered.

"Good," Mizuki said, a satified smile on her face. "Now for the secret weapon, excuse me for a moment." Mizuki began taking of her own clothes, revealing more of her pale, flawless skin. She then turned back to her purse and retreived the item she was checking for earlier. She turned back to Natsumi, in her hands a two-foot long dildo.

"Wh-what," Natsumi gasped, "what the fuck is that!?"

"Just something I brought along, just in case," Mizuki said with a smirk. "It shouldn't be too hard putting it in. I've gotten really wet after all this, as well." She took the dildo and inserted it into her own pussy. Mizuki moaned and cried as it went inside her.

"Alright," Mizuki said, looking back towards Natsumi, "your turn." Natsumi was a little intimidated by the toy her friend had brought. Nonetheless, she slowly opened her legs and awaited insertion.

"Just," Natsumi began, blushing and looking away, "just put it in already." Mizuki knealed down on the couch and slowly forced the dildo inside her, penetraiting them both at the same time. They both cried out as Mizuki began thrusting the apendage inside Natsumi.

"I-It's amazing, isn't it," Mizuki gasped. "It may not be the real thing, but it still feels divine." Mizuki continued slamming into Natsumi.

"Harder," Natsumi moaned, a smile beginning to cross her face, "please...fuck me harder!" Mizuki answered by grabbing Natsumi's shoulders and forcing her way farther inside her. The two girls crying and moaning, gasping and cooing in pleasure as they were both being fucked by the dildo.

"M-M-Mizuki," Natsumi moaned, "I'm gonna cum any s-second."

"S-so am I," Mizuki cried. Mizuki thrusted as hard and fast as she could before the end. They each screamed hornily as they each reached their climax. Mizuki collapsed on top of Natsumi, the dildo falling out of them. The two girls warm bodies pressed against each other, as they fell into a short slumber. They woke up minutes later, remembering that the boys would be home in a couple of minutes and they had yet to clean up the evidence of the time they had. They both jumped of the couch, got their clothes on, cleared and cleaned the couch, and freshened the air of their stank. They had finished just in time as a knock came at the door. Natsumi clamly answered the door to see Damian and Kevin standing there.

"Oh, hey boys," Mizuki called from the couch, "how was the fight?"

"It was awesome," Kevin exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's only saying that because he won $20 bucks from me because I bet on Silva and GSP won the fight," Damian said, a mildly-pissed frown on his face. "But other than that, it was bloody fantastic."

"Well, glad you guys had a fun time," Mizuki said. "Ready to go, Kevin?"

"Whenever you are," Kevin said. Mizuki took her purse and walked out the door. "Later guys," Kevin said, closing the door behind him. Damian turned to Natsumi.

"So, how was your night," Damian asked with a smile.

"Nothing special," Natsumi answered, lying perfectly, "we just drank a little and watched a bad movie." Damian and Natsumi walked into their bedroom.

"Listen baby," Damian said, taking Natsumi by the waist, "I know you may not be in the mood tonight. But...you maybe wanna get a little silly?" Natsumi thought for a moment. The last two hours had been exhausting and she wasn't quite sure she had it in her.

.

.

.

...on the other hand.

"Are you kidding me," Natsumi said. She pushed Damian roughly onto the bed and quickly mounted him. She stared at him with a lewd smirk and a glitter in her eyes. "Take your pants off."

**Thanks for reading. I feel like I needed to do something in this fic to set it apart from the Bubbline one. And that's essentially where the dildo came in.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehe..._came_..._in_...I'm a master of puns. See you next time. L8RS! XD**


End file.
